The Love
by Ash
Summary: Marco gets in an accident and is thrown through time,while the others think he's dead


THE LOVE 

Written By Ashmoria 

Disclaimer: Animorphs characters are in no way affiliated with me. I just borrow them. They belong to K.A Applegate and scholastic (: 

**Marco**

My name is Marco, and yet you probably know that already. You probably know a lot about me. Except of course where I live...or my last name. And I can't tell you that because I personally don't want the Yeerks to find me. But you know that too. So what was the great Marco the Animorph doing today??...same thing I do every day, try and save the world! Well, actually we were PLANNING to save the world...we were all in Cassie's barn talking Yeerks. I as always was slumped on a bale of straw listening disconcertingly. 

*Prince Jake! Prince Jake!* Ax was whining..which was weird considering I've never heard Ax whine before. 

Jake who was TRYING to flirt with Cassie whirled around angrily, "What Ax?!" he cried. 

*I was wondering if I could possibly use your computer this evening.* Ax said excitedly. 

"Should I ask why?" Jake asked. 

*I have been seeing some strange electromagnatular disturbances lately and I would like to investigate their molecular structure and find their biokinetic imprint.* Ax explained as if it was self explanatory. 

"Uhhhhh...yah, okay, whatever." Jake said, then he gave me his "What??" look. I smiled. 

"Soooooo..." Rachel cut in, "Is there any particular reason we're here Jake?" 

Jake shrugged, "I dunno. I just wanted to see if anyone had any news." 

I groaned, "I could be at home right now watching X-Files and you're telling me that you dragged me here for no good reason?!" 

Jake smiled, "Well, if no one has nothing to share I guess we can all go home. Maybe you'll get home in time to see the second half Marco." 

I jumped to my feet and waved, "You better hope so Jake or you'll owe me big time...I'm outta here, see you guys tomorrow." 

I heard sorted goodbye's as I left the barn into the night, as I looked back I saw Jake and Cassie standing outside the barn doors. Cassie gave Jake a little hug of comfort and squeezed his hand. Jake said something and they laughed warmly at each other. I whirled away and kept walking trying to ignore the jealousy that had flared up suddenly. Now don't get me wrong, I wish nothing but happiness for Jake and Cassie, and Tobias and Rachel for that matter but on those long missions when things seem so desperate and dark it must be nice to have somewhere there to squeeze your hand, to give you reassurance and for a few seconds think that even in that bleak situation as long as you had each other there'd be hope. Me, I'd probably never find anyone like that. It was depressing to think about but as our battle with the Yeerks continued I realized true love would probably something I'd never get to know. 

I gazed to the starry sky and wondered about my mom right then. Was she lonely way up there, locked in the back of her own mind? Did she ever think about me?? I flinched and scolded my own mind. I tried not to think about my mom, it just meant more lost sleep. I quickly reminded myself of the promise to get her back someday and returned my gaze to the clear, starry sky. I could almost see the faint outlines of the Yeerk Mothership. 

I stepped off the curb to cross the street. My mind floated back to when I was a kid, my mom's Spanish lullaby. Yeah, it's corny but I still know all the words. I remembered when she held my hand when we went to church. And our little family picnics I always turned into food fights. I'm not an emotional guy..okay, I wasn't always an emotional guy. Now I get messed up with the Yeerks and try and I find the meaning of life every night. 

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I was shoved violently back into reality. All I saw was light, and a horn...a car horn! I was on the road! I cried out and dove away from the oncoming car. But it was too little too late. Pain hit me and the world as I knew it went black. 

**Jake**

I jolted out of a nightmare as the phone beside me rang. I blinked angrily at the 3:45 AM on my clock and then at the ringing phone. Tiredly I reached up and picked up the receiver. 

"Hello?" I asked sounding about as groggy as I felt. 

"Is this Jake?" Asked the deep male voice on the other end. The voice sounded tired and sad. 

"Yeah, this is him." 

"Jake, this is Marco's dad." The voice answered. I felt a jolt of fear run through me. 

"What can I do for you?" I asked fearfully. 

"Marco...Marco's.." Marco's dad stumbled through the words and paused to regain composure, "Marco was hit by a car, Jake." 

Shocked, I almost dropped the phone receiver. "Oh my God..Is he...Is he??" I asked not wanting to finish the sentence. 

"He's in a coma. I'm sorry to call you so late, I just thought you might want to know." 

"Yeah, thank you...ummmm, do you mind if come down to see him?" I asked shakily. 

There was a pause on the other end, "Okay sure Jake...I think he'd like that." 

"Do you mind if a couple friends come with me?" 

"Like Cassie, Rachel and that other boy Tobias?" Marco's dad asked. 

"Yea, that's them." 

"That's fine..I'll see you Jake." 

"Yeah, we'll be right there....and sir, don't worry Marco's strong. He'll be okay." I said. 

"I know, thanks Jake." 

Marco's dad hung up and I stared emptily at the phone. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Marco in a coma? Hit by a car? When? where? HOW?? I thought about all the years me and Marco had been friends and pictured his smirky smile. Seeing him lying in the hospital in a sleep he might never wake up from tore my heart out. 

"Jake, honey, you OK?" I looked up to see my mom at the door. She was staring worriedly at the tears in my eyes. I sniffled and gestured to the nearby phone. 

"It was ...it was Marco's dad..." I started, "Marco...Marco got hit by a car..he's in a..a..a.." I stopped, probably because reality had finally hit me and I started to sob. My mom wrapped me in a hug. 

I looked up at mom, "Can you give me a ride to the hospital?" 

My mom nodded, "Of course sweetheart...we'll go right now." Nodding I gazed at my phone. I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to tell everyone about Marco, I could barely tell my mom. Wiping my tears, I fought for control and reached for the telephone. 

**Marco**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" I screamed as I was thrown to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the painful connection with the pavement. But it never came...I slowly opened my eyes to see a strange swirling ball of light wither away. It looked kind of like...I slapped my forehead. 

"Nooooo." I moaned, "The Sario Rip...not the Sario Rip again!" 

I gazed around at the grass and trees and realized I was in Ax's meadow. 

"Ax?" I called, "Oh Ax? You here?" 

Silence. That's when I saw a young girl who was standing nearby. She was staring at where the vortex had been a weird smile on her face. 

"Woah," She muttered, "Intense." Then her eyes fell on me and I got a good look at her. She was about the same height and age as I was with light brown hair, tinted with gold and bright green eyes. 

"Uhhhh, hi." I said. 

"Yeah, hi to you too. So ummmm...I'm guessing you're not from around here." she said walking over to me and helping me up. 

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Ummm...this might sound really stupid but what's the date?" 

She frowned, "June 16th, 2015...why?" 

"2015!!! Holy shit!" 

The girl laughed, "Are you sure you didn't bump your head buddy?" 

"Marco, the name's Marco." I said. 

"Nice to meet you Marco, my name's Teague." She replied. 

"Teague? Kind of a weird girl's name isn't it?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't really get to choose my name did I?" She smiled, "So you took a pretty nasty fall.. you sure you're okay?" 

"Never better, so is it really 2015?" 

"Yea, what year would it be?" 

"Okay, ummmmm...listen have you ever heard of an Animorph?" It was a HUGE risk but one I was willing to take. 

She looked at me as if I'd lost my mind, "Who hasn't? They saved us all. Your standing about half a mile from their museum." 

I laughed, "We won? You mean WE WON?!" 

"Hunh?" 

"Ummmmm, Teague I think we should talk." 

She nodded, "My house is that way." 

**Jake**

As we reached the hospital the last thing I wanted to do was to go see Marco, lying helpless in a hospital bed and I reached for Cassie's hand. She, Rachel, Tobias and Ax (in human morph) were in the car with me. They'd all been shocked to hear about Marco, but now I was glad I had told them because I just realized I couldn't do this alone. Cassie squeezed my hand back and we slowly got out of the car. 

We went into the hospital and caught an elevator to the 12th floor, which the lady at the front desk had told us, was where Marco was. My mom came with us as we entered ICU and my eyes fell on the slumped, tired form of Marco's father. He was sitting on a chair his face buried in his hands. My heart ached for him, he'd lost his wife and now...and now _this_. I watched my mom walk up to comfort Marco's dad so the Animorphs turned to the nearby glass room. Beside me Cassie gasped. 

Marco lay perfectly still, eyes closed, a blanket pulled up to his chin. His face was without color and his lips were equally as pale. One side of his face was bruised and I could see the faint lines of cast on his right leg. A heart monitor bleeped dully beside him. I sucked in a shaky breath and felt Cassie's arm fling around me as it came out a soft sob. 

Rachel and Tobias held each other in shock and Ax stared mutely at Marco's motionless form. Then he turned to me, "Is Marco very ill Prince Jake?" 

I nodded, "Yes, Ax, Marco's pretty sick." 

Ax continued to stare at Marco, "Will he die?" 

I shrugged, "Maybe Ax...we don't know yet." 

Rachel looked at me with teary eyes, "He's got to be the most annoying person on the face of the planet, but Marco won't quit...he doesn't know how to. He'll be okay." 

I nodded and walked slowly into Marco's room. The others silently followed as I reached his bedside and looked down at my friends empty face. Somewhere in the mess of wires I saw Cassie find Marco's hand. 

I brought my arm up to wipe the tears from my eyes, "Hey Marco, I'm not sure if you can hear us or not but we're all here man...we're all rooting for you...please come back Marco." I looked at my friends. Rachel was staring at the floor, Ax was looking at Marco a disturbed and sad look on his face. Tobias nodded at me and Cassie held Marco's limp hand her eyes pleading with him to wake up. I turned back to Marco looking for any sign of life. 'c'mon Marco, buddy..wake up' 

**Marco**

"So let me get this straight...you are really from the past?" Teague asked. We were sitting in her bedroom, which was crammed with tons of computers and really cool stuff I'd never seen before. 

"Yeah, that's about it." I said 

"Okay, this is INSANE!" She cried, "I've gone nutso, looney, 100% grade A wacko." 

"I've said that thousands of times but no one ever listens to me." I said looking at a picture on her desk. It was of Teague and a man with brown hair and deep brown eyes. He had a strong chin and looked vaguely familliar. "Who's this?" 

"Oh," Teague said getting off her bed to stand beside me, "that's my dad." she said. 

"Where's your mom?" I asked slowly. 

"She died when I was little." 

"Oh. I'm sorry, if it's an consolation I know how you feel." I muttered. 

"Oh, it's okay. Me and my dad are okay. He works a lot though. It's not his fault. I guess it sort of comes with the job." 

"What does he do?" 

"Military...he's an Animorph." I almost dropped the picture as I realized who her father was. 

"Jake?" I asked wonderingly. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I turned and looked into the eyes of Jake's daughter. 

"Ummmm...I think there was something I forgot to mention.." 

"Like what? You're really an escaped psychopath? Cuz I would believe that." 

"Not actually, I'm Marco the Animorph." 

Teague's eyes went wide, "Ooooookay, now I've REALLY lost it." 

"I fell through something called a Sario Rip..I think...it distorts time and so I'm the Marco from the past." I explained. 

"If I hadn't seen you fly through that portal thing I'd probably be calling the mental institute right now." Teague said. 

"So you mean you believe me? I'm safe for a while at least?" I asked. 

"Yeah, sure. Dad's out of town for a week so having some company might be nice. Psychopath or not." She replied. 

"So did we really beat the yeerks?" I asked. 

"Yeah, pretty much. They still attack a lot but they're pretty lame. That's why my dad's not home, the Yeerks are mounting another attack." 

"Sounds glamorous." 

Teague smiled at me and I was startled at how pretty she was when she smiled. Now that I stopped to look at it Teague, no matter how weird her name was, was really, really pretty. And funny, and sweet and caring...I snapped out of it when I realized I was staring at her. 

"Hey, Animorph boy, snap of it. You're starting to scare me." Teague said. 

"Don't suppose you know anything about Sario Rips do you?" I asked her. 

"No sorry, I didn't pay attention in time travel class." She replied sarcastically, then her face softened, "listen, I'll help and we'll get you home okay? I promise." 

"Thanks, You take a complete stranger into your house and be so nice. I really appreciate it." 

Teague smiled, "You're not a stranger...you're Marco! Plus, I know what it's like to feel like you're all alone in the world." Teague reached down and squeezed my hand. I turned and looked at her. For one second our eyes locked and we started to blush. Teague snapped her hand away and smiled quickly. 

"I'm going to grab something for you to eat you must be hungry." And with that she disappeared down stairs. I watched her go, the feeling of her touch still burning, her smile still burning in my mind. Now I knew how Jake and Cassie felt... love was a powerful thing. 

**Jake**

The night was a long one. I stayed at the hospital and curled up onto an uncomfortable chair my eyes never leaving the bouncing line of Marco's heart monitor. It was his life line...if it when flat so would my hope. Cassie stayed with me, and as much as I wished she would have gotten some sleep I was glad for some company. My mom had convinced a disgruntled Marco's dad into going home to sleep in a bed. Even though we all knew he probably wouldn't sleep anyway. 

The doctor had told us earlier that Marco wasn't getting better. He had suffered some pretty bad head trauma and he wasn't sure how long he was going to last if he didn't wake up soon. In short, it was pretty likely Marco wasn't going to wake up.....ever. I gazed at Cassie who was lying in a casual sleep beside me. Not wanting to wake her up I got up silently and walked over to beside Marco. 

"Marco...listen, the doctor says you're not going to wake up...he's says you're going to die. Marco..you can't die on us. Who's going to be there to tell me my plans are insane? Who am I going to argue NBA with? Who's Rachel going to crack on? Who's going to make us all laugh when we're all up to our necks in trouble?....we NEED you Marco, you might not know it Marco but we need you...." I looked at Marco's empty face and let my head drop, "What happened to you Marco? Is it my fault? Did I make you like this?" 

"You, me and he both know it's not your fault Jake." A voice said, I turned to Cassie who was sitting, watching me from the chair. 

"How do you know?...he's been under a lot of stress lately with you finding out about his mom and stuff..maybe he just got frustrated and overwhelmed cuz I've been pushing too hard and stepped out on the street........." 

"JAKE! I can't believe you! Marco would never do that! You got to understand...whatever happened to Marco you had no control over. There's nothing you could have done. Haven't you ever heard the saying "All things happen for a reason?"?? Jake it's not your fault, nobody's blaming you except for yourself." She cried. 

"I just...I just feel like I let him down." I mumbled softly. 

Cassie's face melted. She stood up and wrapped me in a hug. "You didn't let him down Jake. You're his best friend and he loves you...you could never let him down," I turned to face her and she smiled. "And you'll never let me down either, because..because I love you too." 

I looked into her dark brown eyes and her face rushed up to meet mine. There in that room me and Cassie shared our first kiss. 5 seconds where time stopped and all the pain, suffering and fear we had endure the last two years faded away into nothingness. When we finally separated I bent to hold her. 

"I love you too." I whispered her ear. 

**Marco**

"So this is what they did with the old city? It looks like Bill Gates manifestation of Las Vegas now." I said as I gazed around what HAD been my old town. But ever since it had become known as where the Animorphs grew up it had turned into Earth's center of attention. 

Beside me Teague giggled, "Microsoft crashed 4 years ago and Bill Gates was last seen pan handling in Burbank." 

"Burbank? What's he going to get in Burbank? That's where all rich snobs and big muscled superstars who could care less about bankrupt computer programmers live. Maybe Bill isn't as smart as most people think he is." I said. 

Teague played with the straw of her Big Gulp which were still around 19 years later. But I think she'd had too much sugar because she was laughing insanely. As we walked down the street she leaned against me. Then as we passed a building she smiled, "Oh, look!! A karaoke bar!! C'mon!" 

"Oh, no! There's no way your taking me in there!" I cried but she yanked my arm. 

" Oh c'mon you only live once!" 

I laughed, "Do you even know how to sing?" 

She frowned, "Y'know, I don't think I've ever tried." 

I slapped my forehead, "Oh, God, I don't know what's worse. Battling evil parasitic slugs for a living or karaoke bars." 

"Only one way to find out!" We walked hand in hand in the door and the man at the entrance greeted us. 

"Names please?" He asked. 

"Teague and Marco. Table for two." Teague answered. 

I looked around, it was a clean place filled with retro 60's colors and old people belting out Beatles tunes. 

"Not a lot has changed in 20 years has it?" I asked as we took a seat. 

"Why mess with a good thing?" Teague answered. 

"You're calling THIS a good thing?" 

She shrugged, "Then again it could be the sugar talking." 

A waiter came and looked at us, "Sir, ma'am, and how are you this fine evening? Is there anything I can get you to drink?" He asked. 

"A Sprite." Me and Teague said in unison, then we looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

"Oooookay....2 Sprites and what can I get you to eat?" 

" Pizza." Teague said, "double cheese...." 

"Extra olives." I cut in. She beamed at smile at me. 

"Alright..Sprite and Pizza..I'll be right back..." The waiter turned and left. I turned to watch a 60 year old woman sing "Disco Inferno" 

"I've seen some pretty freaky stuff in my days but that...that's terrifying." I said with a little laugh. 

"Just wait until they start doing the 'Village People'" She said. 

I raised an eyebrow, "Your not really going to sing are you?" I asked. 

"Yeah, sure....when pigs fly out my butt." She replied. 

"Then why'd we come in here?" 

"I wanted to give you a little culture...that and the pizza here is great." She answered. 

"I've known you 5 hours and you already never cease to amaze me." 

"Then Marco, my friend, I have succeeded." 

Our food came then and we ate to the music of Barry Manlow. After we were done Teague paid quickly and we ran out onto the street. 

"Next time you want to show me culture make sure it's not on Senior's night." I laughed. 

"You remember when that old lady was singing 'Mmmmm bop' and she had to stop for a breather half way through? Then she went to take a drink and she started laughing so hard it came out her nose?!" Teague asked laughing hysterically. The mental picture of the old lady came flooding back and I started laughing too. 

Teague laughed so hard she tripped and knocked into me. We fell on the grass in a pile of arms and legs. Which prompted her to just laugh harder. 

"God, Teague if this is you on a sugar high, I'd hate to see you drunk." I muttered. 

"My dad said that if I ever came home drunk he'd kick my ass out the door." She answered giggling. 

I laughed and hauled her to her feet, "Sounds like Jake...c'mon we'd better get you home." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we hobbled back to Teague's house. As we walked in the door I looked at 1 AM on her clock and we tromped upstairs. 

"Come here." She said smiling as we entered her room. 

I walked over to her and she pointed to her bed, "Lie down." 

I raised an eyebrow and laid on her bed cautiously and she flopped down beside me, reaching towards the roof I saw a remote control in her hand quickly she flipped the remote switch and the ceiling opened up to one big skylight. The stars above gleamed down at us and it took my breath away. 

"Wow, I'm going to have to talk my dad into building me one of these." I said, "It's beautiful." 

"Sometimes when I look up there, I feel sorta like my mom is looking down at me...it gives me closure knowing somewhere up there in all those stars she's watching over me." Teague said. 

"My mom once told me that stars were just holes in heaven so that angels could look down at us...I used to believe it I guess, until I went to space.....but sometimes...sometimes I look up at the stars and there's this one star that always shines brighter than all the other ones and I don't know I just think that maybe there was some truth to what she said....yeah, it's corny, I know." I mumbled staring into the starry night. 

"It's not corny! It's really nice....Y'know most people said you were a really annoying, insensitive person when you were young....I'm glad to see they were wrong." Teague said. 

"I just don't like showing my OTHER side to people....Rachel would probably call me a baby, and I'm kind of partial to the 'better to laugh than cry' kinda thing. People think I'm insensitive because I hate showing my sensitive side because I've been given my job in the Animorph's; make hysterically funny jokes when were near the edge and listen to people tell me I'm incredibly stupid for telling jokes at time like this and I'm fine with that, I'd rather keep the fact that I'm incredibly depressed to myself." I said with a weak laugh. 

Teague turned to me with the deep green eyes, "Then why are you telling me?" she asked. 

"You...you're different, you're so easy to talk to....I feel like I can tell you anything. I know I've only known you like one day and it's kinda weird with you being Jake's daughter and all but I really...I really like you Teague." I looked down at her expectantly but realized then I wasn't going to get a reply. Teague had curled up, her head on my shoulder and had fallen asleep. I smiled at her and reality hit me. I was happy! Not just spur of the moment joy this was something else. For these last few hours I'd forgotten I was an Animorph. I sighed contently and closed my eyes happily and for once my dreams weren't plagued with Yeerk filled nightmares. 

**Jake**

It had been three days since the accident, but it felt like 3 months. It seemed like forever since I had played N64 with Marco, it seemed like forever since we had argued over stuff I realized now was just plain stupid..... but it had meant something to us. 

My mom had forced me to go to school. I think it was because it was near finals but she had told me it would get my mind off Marco. She was wrong. 

I walked numbly through the hallway and pulled my science text from my locker. That's when Juan walked up to me. Juan is a mutual friend of Marco and I's. He's a nice guy and we're pretty sure he's not one of _them._

"Yo Jake," He greeted me. 

I turned to look at him, "Oh, hey Juan." 

"So....I, uh, heard about Marco, dude. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, thanks." I replied, turning back to face my locker. I squeezed my eyes shut but I didn't let Juan see me. 

"So...do you think he's going to be ok?" Juan asked. 

I shrugged, "I dunno...he's pretty bad." 

"Oh. You don't look so good yourself Jake," He patted me on the arm, "take it easy ok buddy?" 

I nodded and Juan left giving me one last worried glance. It's common knowledge that me and Marco are inseparable. We've known each other forever and we've been best friends even before that. Me without Marco was like the Chicago Bulls without Micheal Jordan. 

I went to science....I didn't listen. I didn't care. Why would *I*, Jake, leader of a group of kids who've broken every law of Science and Physics need to know this? Simple: because I was a kid and NORMAL kids need to learn this. Of course, I'm not normal. I lost my childhood over a year ago because of A STUPID shortcut home from the mall. I lost my brother. I lost myself. I gazed over at the empty seat that would have normally had a laughing, smirking Marco....I lost my best friend. I suddenly wanted to cry. But not here, not now. 

"Jake?" Mr. Wunder asked. I blinked wildly. 

"Uh, yeah?" 

"You were just called to the office, your mother wants to see you." Mr. Wunder replied, "You'd better get going." 

I nodded and picked up my books and left the class. I could hear people whispering as I disappeared...but then again I didn't care. When I reached the office I saw my other friends there. With the exception of Tobias and Ax of course. My mom looked worried and upset. I prepared myself for the worst. 

My mom smiled weakly when she saw me, I gazed painfully at her, "What's going on mom?" 

"I think we'd better go to the hospital so we can talk about this." She replied. 

**Marco**

"Wow! Okay that was the coolest roller coaster I have ever been on!" I cried, still getting over the rush. 

Beside me Teague laughed, "Biggest and the fastest in the world. I've been trying to get someone to come on it with me for so long." 

I had been here for three days now. We hadn't found a way back through whatever I came through. I had gnawing worry at the back of mind about my dad and Jake being worried about me but if it was a Sario Rip I had nothing to worry about. I might as well enjoy Teague's company until I figured out a way back. 

"So what next Oh Fearless Tour Guide?" I asked. Then grabbed a fluffy puff off the top of her cotton candy. 

"Well, I figured you might like "The Delurium" She said pointing to a massive 4 looped roller coaster to our left. 

I grinned, "Awesome. As Rachel says, or in your case, used to say, Let's Do IT!" 

Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Turning back I caught a glimpse of a man who had just walked by us. He was gazing around, a look of pure evil in his eyes...a look of pure arrogance. I look I had seen before..I look I knew very well. He had a messy beard and long curly hair. He turned and caught my eye. There was a little look of shock and surprise and then he turned and walked away in a hurried pace. 

Beside me, Teague frowned, "What's wrong Marco?" 

"That guy who just walked past? I think he might have been a controller." I replied grimly. 

"Marco, there are NO controllers anymore! Everyone is forced to do a thermal scan once a month. The military would know if there were any Yeerks here. And how are even sure that he WAS a yeerk?" She said. 

"I dunno, I've fought the Yeerks long enough to know who's a controller I guess." I replied. 

"Sort of like a sixth sense?" 

"Yeah, but it's more like a curse...hey! What if the Yeerk host was voluntary? The yeerk could just hang out in the pool until after his host returned?" I suggested. 

This puzzled Teague, "Yeah, I suppose that is possible. But do you think it could really happen?" 

"When you're dealing with the Yeerks anything can happen....c'mon!" I grabbed her hand and led her away from the amusement park. 

"Where are we going?" She cried. 

"We're going to follow big, dark and hairy and see what happens." 

"WHAT? Are you insane?!" She cried. 

I laughed, "If you think I'm insane you should talk to Rachel." 

She stopped protesting and we ran silently behind the controller. He caught a cab outside the park and we hailed one too. 

"Follow that cab!" Teague cried as we plopped into the seat. Then she giggled, "I always wanted to say that." 

The driver gave us a weird look but followed the cab to the industry district of town. Huge warehouses surrounded the deserted roads, it was just a genuinely creepy place. We told the cabby to let us out, we paid and ran into the street. 

"Look, over there." Teague hissed. She pointed to the cab that had stopped in front of an immense burgundy warehouse to our right. 

I motioned with my hand, "Let's go take a peek." 

We walked up to the warehouse and climbed the fire escape to the window near the roof. I looked down to see hundred of boxes. Mr. Walking-hairball-with-legs was standing beside another man and the were talking loudly. 

"How is the recruiting coming along?" Hairy asked. 

"Excellent, Visser 9." The man answered. I shot a glance to Teague. Well, that confirmed the controller suspicion. 

"And the Animorphs?" 

"Soon, they will be out of the picture...permanently." 

Teague gasped, and I continued to stare at the controllers. The other man held a small black box in his hands. He held it out to Visser 9. 

"This is a thermal nuclear detonator , we simply place it in Ground Zero and POOF there won't be a single one of those cursed shape changers left to save this pathetic planet." The man explained with a hard laugh. 

I looked at Teague and she turned to me, "Dad?" She whispered. 

"Then do it and do it tomorrow. Before 3 'O' clock, do you hear me?.. And don't screw up Visser 15 or we'll have to demote you....I don't want any loose ends." Visser 9 sniped. 

"Yes, sir." The other muttered, and with a little bow he disappeared. 

I leaned back against the stairs. 

"Okay....this is NOT good." I muttered. 

"Marco, they're going to kill my dad!" Teague cried in tired shock. 

"No he's not, because we're going to stop them." I said getting up. 

"How? There's two of us and who knows how many of them...." She muttered, "And I'm just a good for nuthin kid." 

"No! Okay I have a really insane question for you." 

"What?" 

"Have you ever tried to morph?" 

**Jake**

"Jake, come in here." My mom said as she gestured to a small room on the ICU level Marco was on. I hesitantly entered the room. Cassie and the others followed me. Tobias had came but Ax who had said he wasn't "adequately adapted to the circumstances" and decided to sit this visit out. I was glad all of my friends were here though, if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't have gotten through this all. 

Marco's dad sat at a table his head buried in his arms, a doctor who I recognized as the guy who checked up on Marco stood off to the side a grim look on his face. Me and my friends stood in the doorway unsure of what was going to happen. The doctor spoke up. 

"Are you Marco's friends?" He asked. 

I nodded numbly and realized that the others had nodded with me. 

"Marco is showing no signs of improvement, in fact, our latest tests show that it is very unlikely he will wake up from this coma." The doctor explained. 

"You told us this before." Rachel snapped. 

"Yes, but the time has come for a decision to be made." The doctor continued. 

"What decision?" Tobias asked. 

"Marco is only suffering in that coma. And keeping him here is only prolonging the enviable." 

"I...I don't understand." I whispered. 

"Marco's father would like to take him off life support." The doctor explained softly. 

I sat down hard. The world spun around me and everything that had happened over the last few days flew through my mind and looked up at Cassie who hadn't even seen me fall. Her eyes were glued shocked on the doctor. 

I looked strangely at Marco's dad, "But ...no! Why?" I cried. Marco's dad lifted his tear stained eyes to me and my friends...Marco's friends. 

"You don't know how hard it was, Jake." He said, "he's all I had left in the world, I loved him so much. But..I've been a lousy father...he needs peace now Jake, he needs to be with his mother." 

"NO!" I screamed, my mother turned to me with shock. 

"Jake!" She said angrily. 

"You don't understand!" I cried, my eyes blurred with tears I turned to Marco's father, "I _KNOW_ Marco, we've been through it all together...EVERYTHING...I trust him with my life, he's stood by me through every decision, every tear, every battle. He's been right beside me. And you know what I've learned about him? He might be annoying sometimes, and he might drive a person insane with his jokes. But he has the biggest heart I have ever seen, and he does NOT give up. No matter how dark the situation, no matter how far gone things seem, he DOES NOT GIVE UP! So we can't give up on him now...please not here. He can't die now, I'm asking you....I'm _begging_ you...don't do it. We still need him here on earth....I still need him." 

Cassie walked up and wrapped an arm around me. Marco's dad looked at me with so much sorrow it ripped my heart out. Then shook his head. 

"I'm so sorry Jake." He said. 

"When?" I asked softly. 

"Tomorrow. 3 0'clock" The doctor answered slowly. 

I sat down and cried. ****************************************************************************************************** 

**Marco**

"So, The Gardens are still open?" I asked. 

"Yep. Some historians took it over, they said since this is where you acquired a lot of your morphs that it had "historical value" Teague said as we hopped over the tall fence that surrounded the zoo. 

I laughed, "Please tell me they don't have my old happy face boxers because they think they have historical value." 

"God, who knows." 

I looked at Teague. She was being good about this whole save the world thing. If she was scared she wasn't showing it. 

"So? Where'd you get that crucifix?" I asked her. She had a silver crucifix with little diamonds and she never seem to take it off. Whenever she seemed nervous she played with it, it was beginning to get scary how many stupid little things I had noticed about Teague. 

Teague grinned, "My mom. Right before she died." 

"Cassie?" I asked. 

"No. After the war ended, most of the Animorphs went their own ways. So did dad and Cassie. He met my mom and they got married. Then my mom got sick. Cancer, I think. She went into remission for a while but one day she just died. My dad and Cassie have been going out a lot lately, it's nice to see him happy again. He was crushed when mom died." She explained. 

"I'm sorry." I said. 

"It's okay. I'm fine....I'm dealing pretty good. I don't like to cry. It's rather cynical but it's who I am." She said with a shrug as she hauled me over the fence. 

"Amen." I whispered. 

We shut up. We had to sneak through The Gardens and find something Teague could use as a first morph. If she could even morph. We had to find out because tomorrow we had a really big bomb to stop. It was dead at The Gardens anyway. Nothing but a few sorted growls and squawks from animals. 

I pointed to a nearby cage and leaned over to Teague, "Perfect." 

She looked at me with wide eyes, "_That?_ You want me to go and pet _that_???" She hissed. 

I shrugged as I looked into the eyes of the black panther in front of us, "Hey why not? It's just a big black kitty." 

"Yeah, a big black kitty with really, really big teeth and really, really big claws." She said. 

"We need a battle morph for tomorrow so ......" 

"So you want me to acquire it? Okay...but this is going to be a big waste if I can't morph." She muttered. 

I reached out and squeezed her hand. It felt like a Jake thing to do but I did it anyway. She turned and looked at me and I smiled. 

"Don't worry, I'll be right here." I whispered. 

"I know." 

She turned and walked toward the cage. The panther growled and backed to the back of the cage. Teague turned back to me a helpless look on her face. 

"Now what?" She asked. 

I shrugged, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty?" 

She climbed up on the cage door and reached her hand out slowly. The panther suddenly seemed curious....or hungry....and paced slowly up to her outstretched hand. Teague's hand connected with the Panther's head and she closed her eyes and just as I had told her acquired the animal. When she was done she turned to me an exhilarated smile on her face. 

"Okay, other than the fact I wanted to pee myself that was kinda cool." She said. 

I laughed, "Oh, and it gets better...believe me. I've done the Gorilla. Just call me Mr. Monkey Man." 

"Hey you kids!" Someone shouted. We whirled around to see a guy, quite obviously a guard, rushing toward us. 

"Um, I think we should run Mr. Monkey Man." 

"Yeah, I think you're right Panther Woman" 

So we ran. Across the yard and past angry tigers and elephants and otters. But we laughed the whole way, like public school kids who'd decided they want to be "cool" and spray painted YOU SUCK on the park bathrooms. But I realized even though I was on a mission, I was having fun. It seemed like the first time my laugh had been genuine in a very long time, I was laughing because I was happy, TRULY happy...a happy that I didn't want to ever end. 

We jumped the fence and hand in hand flew down the empty streets to Teague's house. Once we got in the door we flew to the ground, laughing hysterically, trying to catch our breath. 

"Hehehe, that was INTENSE." Teague laughed. I stood up and jutted a hand down to her to help her to her feet. She accepted the hand and for two seconds our faces were just millimeters apart. 

"Y'know in most action/adventure films this position would have tons of romantic applications." Teague whispered. 

"Well," I said, "it'd be a darn shame to waste the moment wouldn't it?" 

"Yep, a darn shame." 

"Mmmm-hmmm" I leaned over and I kissed her. I'd never kissed a girl like this in my life. Sure I'd had the puppy dog love stuff with a few wet ones on some very....uhhh, willing..or not...girls but this was different. This was amazing. This was beyond words, beyond feeling, beyond anything I'd ever dreamed. 

When we separated, I just sorta stared at her for a few minutes. Then she flinched. 

"Ummmm, so anyway...do you think I should try this morph?" She muttered quickly. Her face flushed from blushing. 

I nodded quickly, "Yeah, yeah, that would be uh.....good." 

We caught each other's eye again and just smiled. This was more than a crush. This was more than just a fling. This was more than a wild feeling in a fit of insanity. This was much more. This was true love. 

**Jake**

"I can't believe they're going to do it." I whispered to Cassie. She had an arm wrapped around my shoulders as we sat on a little couch outside of Marco's ICU room. 

"It's Marco's dad's choice Jake. There's nothing you can do." Cassie said softly, "And maybe his dad is right. Maybe this is for the best." 

I shot out of the seat suddenly furious, not at Cassie in particular, but the whole cursed world. They had stuck me in a war I didn't want to fight, stolen my brother and now my best friend. I hated life, I hated my life and at the moment I hated everything in it. Maybe Marco was on to something when he stepped onto the street. 

"This is not the way it should end! He's the one who was against this whole thing from the start! He shouldn't be the first one to go! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed, then suddenly very tired, I sat down, "I give up Cassie. I give up." 

"Marco might have been a little reluctant Jake, but it wouldn't want us to give up. Not now. We've gone to far and fought to hard. He might not have admitted it but he would have stuck with it til the end Jake. He was a good guy. " A voice said. Not Cassie. But to my surprise Tobias. It surprised me because Tobias always seemed to dislike Marco. 

"I know Tobias, I just wish...I just wish I could have said goodbye at least." I whispered. 

No one replied. I was being whiny and pathetic and I knew it. I was suppose to be the one that didn't fall apart in bad situation and here I was losing my head but I really didn't care. 

"I'm sorry I'm dragging all you guys down like this." I muttered. 

Cassie just smiled at me, "You're doing exactly what any best friend would do." 

"Oh yeah, I'm doing the right thing alright. I'm just sitting around waiting for them to pull the plug....yeah, some best friend." I cried. I got up and left. I was tired of all the whining I was doing I needed to take a walk...a long walk and try and sort things out. Yeah, that's what I'd do...go for a walk. I told myself that it was because it was stuffy in the hospital, I told myself I needed a breather. But it wasn't the stuffy hot air I was escaping from. It was the loneliness, it was the fear and the helplessness that engulfed me whenever I looked into Marco's blank face. 

**Marco**

"So I just focus on the panther and I'll change?" Teague asked. 

"Yep, I hope." I answered. 

She raised an eyebrow, "You better be right about this." 

"I am Marco, master of morphing. Believe in me and all the problems in the world will disappear." I replied curtly. 

"Okay." She muttered. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. That's when she started to change. I wanted to tell her but it would probably just have freaked her out so I stood silently and watched the change. It was a lot like Jake's tiger morph, it started with the black hair that covered her arms, legs and face. Her hands suddenly turned to paws and her nose melted into a small catlike one. Of course, that's when she opened her eyes. 

"Ah! Oooo..whaaaa?" She cried as she looked at her twisted, mutated body. She looked up at me with the now yellow eyes of a panther. A reached out and grabbed her as she fell over and continued to morph. Her legs shortened with a SHLOOP sound and her teeth began to thin and sharpen. That's when I backed off. 

"Grrrrrrrrrr..." The panther growled at me. 

"Teague? Do you have control?" I asked wearily, "please tell me you have control of that thing." 

Teague didn't answer and the panther continued towards me at a cocky pace. 

"TEAGUE!" I cried, "GET CONTROL!" 

The panther shook it's head as if coming out of a dream, *Woah! Okay, that was weird, that was beyond weird that was....intense!* 

I let out a breath, "Glad to have you back Panther woman." 

*Okay, I'm a panther. That's cool. That's great...there's nothing INSANE about it....* She muttered. 

"So whaddya think?" 

*Wow! I can see and smell everything! This is so cool. I can still smell the cotton candy you had and oh, man, we got mice again...sheesh.* 

"Well, you can always hire Tobias for that job." I laughed. "So are you ready to go kick some Yeerk butt?" 

*Yep.* 

"Then, let's do it." 

To get to Ground Zero military base we had to fly at least 3 hours with a short stop to remorph so we left a 3 AM. Teague had acquired a falcon morph a while earlier and it was her first time flying so she was....excited. 

*WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!* She exulted. *This is AMAZING!* 

I swooped down on an excellent thermal and broke in to a dive. I loved flying, if there's one upside to being an Animorph it was without a doubt flying. There's is no other feeling like flying it's true freedom. 

*So what exactly IS Ground Zero?* I asked Teague. 

*A few years ago we set up a planet wide communications web. It's a perimeter around the entire earth. That way we can monitor anything that comes anywhere near us, and it has a special mechanism that makes it possible to even detect cloaked ships. There are hundreds of com stations that watch the perimeter but Ground Zero is the main control room.* Teague replied. 

*Wow,* I replied, *the human race has been busy. Sounds really hightech, but extremely cool.* 

*Well, it better be.* Teague said with a laugh, *you invented it.* 

*Whaaaa?* 

*You're the most powerful computer programmer on the planet. The reason Bill Gates went bankrupt is because you bought him out!* Teague laughed. 

I started laughing hysterically and almost crashed into the top of a nearby building but then something hit me and I regained my balance. 

*Teague? This station it controls everything right? I mean, whether the perimeter is on or off and stuff ?* I asked. 

*Yeah.......* 

*Then technically speaking of they blow up Ground Zero...* 

*Earth will be completely exposed to the Yeerks.* Teague finished grimly. 

*Houston we have a problem.* I said. 

**MARCO**

We landed on the tall fence outside of Ground Zero and demorphed, we did it quickly because there were a lot of guards around that looked like they'd fry us in a minute. We had decided to go fly from here on in. Teague, of course, was less than thrilled with the idea. 

"We're going to become _bugs?_" She cried in disdain. 

"Not bugs, " I replied, "Flies." 

"Bugs, flies? What's the difference? They're both slimy, gross and small." She muttered. 

"It's not so bad," I said, "except for the urge to wanna step on yourself, but that's worse when you're a cockroach." 

"You were a cockroach!?!?" She cried, and looked at me as if I had turned into one. 

I nodded, "Yep, I never said this job was glamorous....Now can we just do this and get it over with?" 

Teague's face crumpled in disgust but she nodded and I saw her begin to change. Teague's first insect morph was not pretty and she wasn't the happiest little fly either. 

*I'm a bug,* She said flatly as we flew toward the complex. *Can it go any lower than this? I'm a freakin bug.* 

*Yeah, well, at least your not an amoeba or something.* 

Ground Zero was a HUGE multi leveled complex and when I saw it my heart fell dead. 

*How are we going to find the bomb in that place?* I squeaked. 

*Don't ask me,* Teague answered, *I thought you were the brains of this operation.* 

*Gee thanks.* 

*No problem.* 

We landed on a guy's shoulder as he walked through the doors, I was hoping that two little flies wouldn't be noticed but the man stepped into a scanner and my hope was dashed. 

"Hey Sam, go on in...and oh, there's a coupla flies on you." Came a voice from a nearby com. "Sam" didn't like having flies hitching a ride on him though and shooed us away, we did what any fly would do, zoomed away and into a big open room where there were tons of people. Through my million TV set eyes I could see most of them were wearing deep emerald green uniforms, while one, a woman, who was standing off to the side was wearing dark blue. 

*That's Cassie.* Teague said suddenly. 

*What?* 

*The woman in the corner in blue? That's Cassie.* 

I looked closer at the woman and realized it WAS Cassie, only older. She hadn't changed much except she had sort of a harden expression on her face as if she'd seen a lot of pain and suffering. I didn't want to go there. 

*Do you know where the main control room is?* I asked Teague. 

*Yeah, it's down the hall and to the left.* She said already heading in that direction. I shot one last look at Cassie wondering what she had seen, what she had been through to make her lose that warmth about her. I shoved it out my mind, there would be no Cassie if we didn't stop this bomber. 

*Here.* Teague said as we entered a large room. It had large computer maps projected on the walls and 30 uniformed people rushing around yelling locations and statistics and rapping on the tons of computers that lined the room. I looked around for the now familiar blue uniform. I turned to see the brown haired, brown eyed man from Teague's picture. 

*Jake.* I said flatly. 

"What've we got?" Jake cried, hurrying to a computer terminal. 

"I dunno Sir, it's a disturbance from sector A...the station there doesn't seem to be responding either." A young man answered. 

Jake sighed looking exasperated, "Where is Commander Marco?" 

If a fly could smile, I swear I would have, _A commander?_

The same young man shook his head, "I'm not sure Sir." 

Jake rolled his eyes like he was talking to a toddler, "Then someone FIND HIM!" 

"Yes, sir, right away.." The man scampered purposefully off, I couldn't help laughing. 

*Is your father always like this?* I asked Teague. 

*Yes.* She said dryly. 

*I'm thinking that we'd better find Commander Marco,* I said lightly, *he seems like the only one who knows what's going on around here.* 

*Don't flatter yourself Marco, * Teague said mockingly, *but you're probably right, if anyone knows what's going on it's Uncle Marco.* 

*Uncle Marco?* 

*What? You're my Godfather.* 

*Ohhhh, boy.* 

We flew through the halls that led off the main control rooms and Teague kept quiet, obviously deep in thought. Not being able to stand the silence I asked her what was on her mind. 

*Well, the bomber doesn't know where the Animorphs are in the building right? So to make sure it's gets everyone he'll have to destroy the whole building so where would he put it so that it would take out the whole thing?* She asked. 

*The middle. That's gotta be where, I mean, it would cause a chain reaction, the whole place would be gone in seconds.....* I said realization creeping in. 

*So we find the center and we find the bomb.* Teague said. 

*Do you have any idea where the center is?* I asked meekly. 

*Yeah, actually I do.* She replied, proudly, *It's called 'The Middle'* 

*You're kidding right?* I asked. 

*No.* 

*It's uh, very creative.* 

*Isn't it though?* 

*And what's so special about The Middle?* I asked, *Well other than the fact it's the middle of the building?* 

*Hmmm, I think it's where they have tours, ya know, for the public.* Teague answered. 

*That would explain how that guy got the bomb in.* I said as we flew to "The Middle" 

*Nah,* Teague said, *There's no way. You're not allowed to bring anything inside...bags, purses, nuthin. And you have to walk through 3 scanners and a bunch of guards with metal detectors...there's no way he could have brought it in the front door. I'm thinking that he might work here.* 

*Yeah, but they scan for Yeerks don't they?* 

*Yes, but what if it's like you said and the host is voluntary?* She asked. 

I shuddered. Why anyone would want a slimy, evil Yeerk in their heads just for the fun of it I have no idea. *So you think this guy is just human but he's working for a Yeerk?* 

*Yeah,* Teague said, *It seems likely...he's probably getting paid too.* 

*Well, let's just hope we find him before 3 O Clock.* I said gazing at the 2:20 on the clock as we broke into a large round room Teague informed me was "The Middle". Elderly people with cameras and "I Was At Ground Zero" t-shirts mingled with rowdy kids on class trips and just general onlookers. Tour guides were trying to form groups to start the tour. 

*We need to clear this place out.* I said. 

*And how are we going to do that?* Teague asked. 

*Well, our two hours are almost up so we need to demorph. You go panther and try and get everyone out of here. I'll try and find the bomb.* I said, trying to sound confident. 

*What are you going to do if you find it?* She asked as we landed behind a huge desk and started to demorph. 

As our human heads became formed I gazed at her, "I guess I'll find out." 

**JAKE**

2:30...it was 2:30...only a half an hour until it was...time. I sat in Marco's ICU room, the others around me. Ax was even here though Tobias had to explain what was going to happen and Ax hadn't understood why if the person was still alive that they would just give up on them. I didn't blame him for not getting it. I didn't get it either. 

Marco's dad wasn't there yet. My mom had went to look for him afraid of where he might be or what he might be doing. Whatever it was I wish I was doing it too. I felt like the life had been sucked right out of me. I had stopped crying a few hours ago because I didn't have enough energy to cry. All I wanted was for the world to fade away. 

The others didn't seem to be taking it well either. Cassie sat over to the side, sort of crying to herself. Rachel was leaning on Tobias staring blankly at Marco, her face completely drained of all emotion. Tobias stared at the ground trying to escape all the pain. Ax seemed confused and sad. His face switched emotions every few minutes and I wasn't sure which one he was really feeling. 

"So. This is it." I said to Marco. The others jumped and turned to look at me. I ignored their stares. 

"Y'know, buddy, we went through a lot together. I really didn't think it would end like this." I stood up and walked to the bed listening wordlessly to the beeping of the heart monitor. 

"I never told you...I never told you what a great friend you were." I stopped for minute because the tears were beginning to overwhelm me. My friends looked at me their sad eyes full of pain, I tried to ignore them. 

"I just...I just can't believe I'm going to lose you, Marco. I mean, look at you! You're my best friend...cocky, confident, funny Marco, I can't believe you're going to die. I didn't believe you ever would." I wiped the tears from my eyes. 

"I know I have to let go Marco, I know you would want me to keep on going but I can't let you go Marco...I just can't..." I bent over the bed, my shoulders slumped and I silently sobbed. Cassie walked up and gave me a half hug. 

"You don't have to let go Jake, " She whispered, "not yet." 

I closed my eyes and the pictures came, memories from deep in my past and ones from not that long ago. Y'know how they say when your close to death your life flashes before your eyes now, here, I was seeing my friendship. My friendship with the greatest friend I ever had. I saw Marco and I when we were kids and were playing in the sand box, Marco had wanted the shovel, I didn't want to give it to him. Me eating a blueberry pie on a bet and then spewing chucks for an hour. Marco and I in a church on a rainy Tuesday morning, Marco beside me crying his tiny eyes out, he had just found out his mom had died. Then poof! we were on my roof staring at the starry sky talking about basketball and batman. Then poof! we were at the construction site Marco beside me cowering, tears in his eyes watching as Elfangor got eaten whole. Poof! Marco the gorilla grinning at me casually. Poof! Marco out in the forest, freezing and arguing with the Yeerk in my head. Poof! Marco the huge, demented fly slowly demorphing and throwing his arms around Cassie. Poof! The Arctic where Marco the wolf gallantly trying to defend himself against the Venbar. Poof! Marco in Rachel's room arguing about what TV show to watch. Poof! Marco laughing. Poof! Marco with that sardonic smile. Small memories that to most people probably would mean nothing had become the only thing I had left. I turned to the clock on the wall, 2:40....20 minutes...I couldn't believe it, 20 more minutes...... 

**MARCO**

Beside me Teague had morphed a panther, knowing I had to cover a lot of land in very little time I morphed back into my bird morph. Teague looked at me like I was her first course meal with wings so I took off into the sky. 

*Do whatever you can to get these people out if here!* I cried as I dove into the hallway. Dimly, below me I heard the over perky tour guides beginning their tours. 

"And to your left is a painting of the Animorphs drawn from an actual photo when they were children." One said. I tilted my head and scoffed, it didn't look anything like us. 

"And to your right....AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guide screeched, I laughed. Teague had jumped out of her hiding spot and was bearing her big panther teeth. A few of the citizens were whispering and wondering if it was part of the show. When the guide whirled and high tailed it out of there, they realized it wasn't and it turned into full scale panic. 

*You give' em hell, Panther woman!* I cried, then I went back to my job. I flew through hallway to hallway and found only one closed off area. It was a hallway with 10 maintenance area doors they were all closed so I landed and demorphed then remorphed quickly as gorilla. Then I went to work. I yanked the first door off....broom closet....I went on to the second door..."Ahhhhhhhh!"....uh, bathroom....door three... 

*How's it goin Marco?* I heard Teague ask, she sounded strained. 

*Uh, nothing yet.* I answered. 

*We have fifteen minutes left!* She cried, *For God's sake hurry up!* 

I nodded and reached for door number 5, *Yeah, yeah, I'm going!* I yanked the door off the hinges and peered inside...and stopped dead in my tracks. 

*Uh, Teague, I found the bomb.* I said slowly. 

*Oh really? Great, I'm done here, I'll be right there.* 

*Uh, Teague..the bomb's not alone.* I replied. 

*Hunh?* 

* I uh, think I found Commander Marco.* 

I found myself looking into the surprised/frightened eyes of the bomber, there was a Dracon beam in his hand and he had it leveled at the other occupant of the room....Commander Marco. 

I turned my head slightly as a panther came scampering down the hallway. I took a minute if the Yeerk's inattention and leapt at him knocking the dracon from his hand. The man cried out as Teague spring boarded off me and landed on top of him pinning him to the floor. The no longer stunned Commander Marco scooped up the fallen Dracon. He turned to us... 

"Well, can I just say great timing?" Marco said, "And um, _who are you?_" 

*We can demorph.* I told Teague, who had just knocked the controller unconscious. I felt myself slowly meld back to normal but Marco's eyes grew wider and wider as we came more and more familiar. 

He eyes flitted to Teague, "Teague? You can morph? We were afraid of that...." Then he turned to me a weird look on his very familiar face. 

"And you..you're....me." He said. 

"Yeah," I agreed, then pointed to the bomb, we had ten minutes left. "Um, I don't suppose you know to disarm that thing do you?" 

Marco gazed at the bomb, "Well, I'd better." He turned to Teague, "Here." He threw her a security pass, "Take this, warn the others. I was going to until Mr. It's-Cool-To-Be- A-Controller found me. That pass will make sure you don't get any trouble, if someone does stop you say we have a level 16..okay?" 

Teague nodded with conviction, "Yes, sir, Uncle Marco." She looked at me and I nodded so she disappeared out the door, I turned back to myself..I mean, Marco. He'd bent over the bomb and was fiddling with the wires. 

"So, you are me...do you mind if I ask _how_ you are me?" He asked. 

I bent down beside him and he handed me a wire to hold, "A Sario Rip, I think. One minute I was walking down the street, the next I was in 2015!" 

"Ah, so this must all be a shock to you hunh? Us winning and all?" 

"Nah, I always knew we's do it." I replied. Then I turned and smiled at him...me, "So, A commander hunh?" 

He laughed and snipped a wire, only five minutes left, "Yah, never thought I'd..we'd ever get this far hunh?" 

"No, I'm happy about it. I mean, I thought I was going to be a nothing all my life...probably die in the fight with Yeerks before I even got out of High School...it kinda gives me hope." I said. 3 minutes. 

"Well, you're sitting here with happy man Marco. I have a job, money and a family I love." He said. 

"Family?" I asked, that took me by surprise. 

"Yeah, happily married with a wife and two kids. Dana's great. She's the sweetest and most loving woman you'll..we'll ever meet. And Lucas and Laura, our twins. Great kids." He said, his eyes glowing with pride. 2 minutes. 

"And mom?" I asked. 

"We can't have everything Marco...we can't have everything." He sliced another wire and brought in a breath, "if it's any consolation, she didn't die a controller...she died with a smile on her face." 

I grinned, "Thank you." I whispered. 30 seconds. 

I pulled in a breath, "Ya know, if you want you can disarm this bomb a little quicker." 

"Yeah, one more wire...uh, green or blue?" He said. 15 seconds. I looked at the green and blue. Green or blue? GREEN OR BLUE? 10...9....8...7....6....5....4...3... 

"BLUE!" I cried....2.... Marco snipped the wire.....1..... I waited for the bang that would knock us out of existence but it never came. 15 seconds went by and it never came. Then 20, then 30. We'd made it! We were alive! 

Teague ran in a wild grin on her face. "We did it!" I called. She ran to me and I scooped her into a hug, holding her tight and not wanting to let go. Marco smiled at me and gave me a high five. 

Marco left the room to catch his breath but I could hear him walking away mumbling, "I just had ME helping ME disarm a bomb...geez, does this job EVER become remotely normal?" 

I laughed, "So what'd your dad say?" I asked Teague. 

She shrugged, "I didn't see him and my suggestion, let's get out of here before he does." 

I nodded, "I'm not sure how keen he'd be on the idea of his best friend from the past hitting on his daughter." 

We morphed birds and broke to the sky and began our journey home. The threat was over, there was no more bomber and the Animorphs of the future would go on living and once again I'd go back to try and enjoy a normal life. Sometimes...sometimes this job was just so weird it hurt to think about it. 

We flew for hours, talking. Teague had managed to clear most of the building but the death toll would have still been classified as a disaster. 

*Marco look!* Teague cried and I snapped out of my haze to realize we were flying over the meadow that I had arrived in......and _it_ was there. The Sario Rip portal that had taken me back in time shimmered unnaturally over the green meadow. I flared my wings and dove towards the meadow where I landed like a sack of potatoes and started to demorph. Teague landed nearby and cried out in pain as she hit the ground beak first and started mumbling thought speak curses as her hands appeared at the end of her wings. 

I turned and look at the Sario Rip...well what I had *thought* was the Sario Rip. I realized now that I got a closer look at it that it wasn't. Whatever this was it was only about my height and shimmered a strange rippled blue color that seemed to glow. I had never seen anything like it....but that's when I saw it. It was an image within the portal it was kind of like looking at TV screen only the image shone a weird blue. I looked closer at the picture the portal was playing out. It was me. I was lying in a hospital bed with more wires and tubes than I thought was humanly possible was attached to me, I was pale and bruised and generally looked like crap. My dad stood off to the side his face on the floor, Jake's mom was beside him trying to get to calm down. My friends surrounded the bed. Jake's eyes looked dark from crying and the others looked as if the world had collapsed around them. Realization started to creep slowly back into my brain. I turned back to Teague who was staring at the portal with a strange look. 

"They..they think I'm dead." I whispered softly. 

Teague walked up and took her hands in mine and looked into my eyes, "You have to go home now." She said softly. 

I looked back into Teague's warm green eyes. Did I want to go back? I was happy here, with Teague and I wouldn't ever have to risk my life again. I'd never, ever felt this way before and I never wanted it to stop. "I don't want to leave you, Teague." 

She smiled hauntingly, "You won't." 

"I just popped up here one day and met you and now, right when we were actually getting somewhere I leave you....I don't want to do that to you." I replied. 

Teague cast a look at the portal, "Look at them Marco, they NEED you. Your friends, your dad...they love you....You have to keep fighting Marco. Not matter what. If you stay you'll change the future now." 

"I know your right..it's just..." 

"Marco, I have a confession to make and I hope that it doesn't cause you to look down on me." 

I looked at her, "I could never do that." 

She nodded and locked her eyes with mine, "When you came into this meadow and I was here...well, let's just say I wasn't looking for cows to milk." 

"I uhh, don't understand." 

"Marco, I was here because I was going to commit suicide." She replied. Her words hit me hard and reached out and wrapped her in a hug. 

"Why?" I asked softly, "Why would you want to do that?" 

"Marco, there's isn't a person in this world who gives a hell about me. My mom's dead, my dad's a workaholic who could care less about me. And I don't have a friend anywhere. I'm just good for nothing, I mean, my dad's this huge hero and here I am his daughter and I can't follow in his footsteps. If I disappeared suddenly I'm pretty sure no one would care. And then...then I met you." She said sadly. 

"I...I can't..don't.." I started trying to find the right words but she cut me off. 

"Marco, you don't have to worry anymore. When you came you showed me I had a reason to live and that I can do whatever I want if I put my mind to it...even save the world. You gave me back my life Marco and I'm going to keep fighting, no matter what." 

I held her tighter, tears forming in my eyes, "I love you....I've never said that to anyone before but just know that I love you." I whispered. 

She looked at me, "I love you too....More than words can say." 

"I'll never forget you Teague..never ever." I said as I leaned over and kissed her goodbye. 

She looked at me a tear falling from her face, "Get going Commander, before I'm forced to push you through." 

I let go of her and walked slowly towards the portal, as I got closer I heard cry out to me. 

"Marco wait!" I turned and she threw something at me. I caught it and looked at it. It was her silver crucifix. "Take this!" 

I frowned, "But this is yours, you got it from your mom." 

She smiled, "I used to question the fact my mom was watching. But now I know she is. She sent me my own angel." She wiped the tears from her eyes, "You keep that now and when you're on those missions and you're all alone and scared, take that out and remember that there is someone out here who loves you." 

I nodded my heart ripping out, "Thank you." 

"No, Marco, Thank you....now get going." 

I turned to the portal and reluctantly stepped into it. I turned to see Teague, my first true love watching me silently. "Goodbye!" I cried and stepped the rest of the way in. And then the darkness hit me and there was no more Teague, no more future, no more love. 

Back in the field Teague had watched me go, "Goodbye Marco, I'll never forget." 

**Jake**

Three O Clock, it was time. It was hard to believe but it was time. The doctor stood to the side checking readings and making adjustments when he was done he turned to us, "We're ready." He said. 

The doctor turned to Marco's dad who was sitting in the corner mourning silently, Marco's dad raised his tear stained eyes and nodded, "Do it." 

The doctor turned and gently pulled the cord, the heart monitor began beeping wildly and I reached out and squeezed Cassie's hand hard. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP The obnoxious sound continued and then as quickly as it had began it fell flat in one long BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP. Flat line. Marco was gone. As quickly as this whole situation had started it, it had ended and Marco was dead. This war had claimed it's first victim. _My_ best friend. 

"It's over now," The doctor said to us, softly. "He's in no more pain." 

We all stood silently, nothing to say. I couldn't understand why it had to be this way, why did Marco HAD to die. Why couldn't it have been me? I was the leader and I had let one of my soldiers die. It was my fault. I should have seen this before it happened, I should have stopped it. But now it was too late. He was dead. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

The doctor looked at the heart monitor in shock. "What the....?" 

I looked at the bouncing line that had suddenly popped up and turned to the doctor, "what's going on?" I demanded. 

"Well, it's impossible but I have a heart beat!" The doctor said shock in his eyes. 

"He's alive?" Marco's dad asked. 

"Yes!!" The doctor said excited. 

"HE'S ALIVE?" Rachel asked, crying in happiness. 

"He was gone and he suddenly just came back, I've never seen anything like this in all my career." The doctor continued. 

"Uhhhhh, man...ow, did anyone get the number of that truck?" Came a voice. To my surprise it came from the bed...it came from Marco. 

"Marco?!??!?!?" I cried looking down at him, his dark eyes had opened and he was staring around the room with strange knowing. 

"Hey Jakey-o, miss me?" He said with a weak laugh. 

"You're alive, you're awake..you're ok!" I cried. 

"Uh, that's a matter of speaking," He turned to the doctor who's eyes were wide in shock, "Doc? Do I really need all this wires? I feel like a human PC." 

"Unbelievable." The doctor said. 

Marco gazed at the others a strange smile on his face, "I hope I didn't worry anyone." 

"Yeah, you got us all pretty upset." Tobias said. 

Marco's eyes fell, "I'm sorry...I wasn't paying attention when I was crossing the street and well.....I guess THAT'S why they say look both ways, boy, what I wouldn't have done for a boy scout right then." 

Marco's dad stood up and walked over, and Marco looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Dad, I'm so sorry." 

His dad bent over and hugged him, Marco held him back, "I'm just glad you're back." His dad said softly. 

The doctor grinned, "Well, it seems Marco is just fine so if you all will give us a couple of minutes alone we'll get him cleaned up." 

Everyone nodded and with a little goodbye turned and left, I held back and turned to Marco, "I don't know if you heard me but I just wanted to tell you that you've been.." 

Marco cut me off, "Don't worry Jake I already know, you're a great friend too Jake. Thanks for being here for me." 

I frowned, "What happened when you were in that coma Marco? You seem different." 

Marco smiled and held up and small silver crucifix I hadn't known was there, "It's strange what love can do to you Jake." He replied. 

"Oh." I said, confused. I shrugged and turned to leave, "We'll be back in a bit Marco." 

He nodded, "Okay, bye Jake." 

I turned and walked out the door, letting out a breath I realized I had been holding. It was over...Really finally over. 

**Ground Zero**

**June 21st 2015**

Commander Jake sighed loudly as he typed in a few digits to his PC. He yawned as his best friend Marco walked in. Jake turned to smile at him. 

"Hey great job with that bomb today Marco." He said. "You disarmed it all by yourself?" 

Marco smiled, "Oh, I had some help." 

Jake frowned, "Who?" 

"Lemme just say myself." 

"I'm not going to ask." Jake muttered. 

"Good idea." 

Jake stood up, "Well, I guess I'd better get started on refitting that beam in Section A. Got a lot of work left to do." 

"No you don't." Marco said, "I'm going to refit the beam, You are going to go home to your daughter." 

"I'm really busy, Marco, I can't afford to take time off." Jake replied. 

"Jake, she needs you. You're her father and you haven't been home in months. If you haven't realized it, her mother is dead and she has no friends. Do you have any idea how hard it is to follow in the mighty Jake the Animorphs footsteps? You're daughter is a genius Jake, but she doesn't think anyone loves her." Marco said. 

Jake cast a look at the framed photo of himself and his daughter Teague and realization hit him, he **had** been a lousy father since his wife had died. 

Jake nodded, "You're right Marco, I'd better head home. It's about time I'm less Animorph and more father." 

Marco smiled, "Tell her hi for me." 

"I will," Jake replied, "and Marco...." 

"Yeah?" 

"How'd you know? About Teague, I mean. Did she tell you this?" 

"No, Jake...I just knew." 

"Alright, whatever...See ya around Commander Marco." 

"Yeah, take care Commander Jake." 

Jake turned and walked out the door and Marco gazed at the room and pulled out a small silver crucifix from his pocket. 

"I never forgot Teague...I never will." He said to the empty walls. 

**THE END**

P.S REMEMBER TO SEND ME FEEDBACK! 


End file.
